


A Hard Learned Lesson

by minervamouze



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ? maybe, Desk fucking, F/M, Feral, Pet Names, Rabies, Threesome, cuckold, face fucking, i didn't write them with a condom but please one please love yourselves, reader is Mean to Saix in this fic, this is smut, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervamouze/pseuds/minervamouze
Summary: Xemnas is very confused as to why he just heard that you’ve been messing around with Xigbar, would you care to explain?





	A Hard Learned Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER I HAVENT EVER WRITTEN XEMNAS OR SAIX AND I ALSO DONT REGULARLY WRITE SMUT dont come for my weave or make fun of it in your discord vc thanks love u all

“Do you know why I’ve called you here today?” Your hands twitched underneath the edge of Xemnas’s desk nervously, fiddling with the loose fabric on your gloves. You actually did have a small idea, but you were _really_ hoping that wasn’t the reason. The room was cold- which wasn’t a huge shock, but it did leave you on edge. The room was completely empty except for you, Xemnas, and Saix- who stood behind you to the left of the door.

This was another rare fact for you. Sure, Saix was usually acting as the lapdog when you were called for scolding but usually at least Dusks were standing guard and ready to do the Superior’s dirty work at the drop of the hat. With a small smile and shrug of your shoulders, you decided to play stupid. It was your only way out of this. “I don’t, sir,” you said in an even tone.

“Do you consider me a fool, (y/n)?” Xemnas’s low voice rumbled, striking fear into your core. Oh, he knew. There was no way he didn’t.

“Of course, not, Superior,” you sighed, sweat forming on the back of your neck.

“Number seven, please repeat the report you gave me earlier.” Xemnas’s gaze on you was cold and it was clear to you that whatever personal relationship you’d built with him wasn’t a factor in how he was acting now. The Luna Diviner stepped forward, casting you a downwards glare as he stopped at your side before presenting himself back to attention at the eyes of his superior.

“Number two has informed me that after his mission with Number fifteen, he enticed the girl to drink spirits with him.” Oh, this was really happening.

“Okay, we don-” you tried to interject by standing up but were cut off by Xemnas.

“Sit.” he demanded. You felt compelled to do so immediately, falling in silence with your hands clasped together and your head bowed. “Continue,” he instructed Saix, Saix’s lips curled in the tiniest smirk.

“After many spirits had been consumed, he bragged endlessly about how the girl had ‘ridden him until the sun came up’.”

“Shut uuuup,” you groaned, covering your head with your hands. Had it happened? Absolutely. Was it something you had wanted to do? Well...yeah. Did you want Xemnas to find out? Absolutely not. If it weren’t for the quiet in the room that followed your outburst you would have missed Saix quietly chuckling to himself. You reared up, glaring daggers at him. “Shut up, puppy.”

“Number fifteen, you would do well to remember your rank.” Xemnas’s voice was calm as ever but it still scared you into a more courteous pose, turning your attention back to the Superior.

“Sir, I can-”

“Tell me, little doll- what is it that I tell you every time we meet?” If you could blush, you would, your eyes shifting to the Diviner as your lips remained firmly shut. “Now,” he demanded further.

“That...that I’m a toy for you to play with, only, Superior.” Your head dipped down, hiding your shame.

“Do you think those instructions translated well with your actions?” What did he care, anyway? Were you supposed to believe he wasn’t fucking his lapdog on a daily basis, anyway? What was so special about you?

“...No,” you answered finally.

“You must be punished.” Your head snapped up, eyes flying wide open.

“In front of the dog?” you questioned incredulously, your voice raising as you pointed to the blue haired main.

“Saix is your superior and you will treat him as such. Besides, he will be the one who will be delivering your punishment today.” Your head tilted to the side, any color leaving your face. You’d gotten punished by Xemnas a good plenty of times. You weren’t the best at following instructions. What could you say? You were really fucking good at your job and didn’t need instructions on how to do it. But having someone else do it? That...was a scary concept.

“That’s right, fifteen. The Superior has instructed me on how to properly teach you a lesson.” The joy Saix took in this wasn’t lost on you. You scowled, crossing your arms.

“What, are you gonna give me rabies?”

“(y/n).” The sound of your name snapped your neck back to Xemnas’s attention, softening your cold exterior. “You’ll show me exactly what you did with the second member. With our seventh.”

“...Excuse me?” You stood up completely, ready to leave.

“Clearly you’re getting something there that you aren’t receiving elsewhere. Show me what that is.”

“You’re really trying to give me his rabies…” your eyes were wide, shaking your head.

“You’re saying you find the Free Shooter more attractive than our Luna Diviner?” You looked Saix over, a sarcastic comment poised on the tip of your tongue. “I will assure you honesty will get you much further. I have other punishments in mind if this isn’t your desire.” The memory of the Ethereal Blades coming into contact with your skin made you wince. Actually, Saix might be a little attractive after all.

You gave him a genuine gaze, surveying every aspect. His long cotton candy colored hair, the scar that marred his face, the slender frame and his pointed ears...he wasn’t bad looking. And...this...could be...kind of hot… You hadn’t had any kind of sexual contact since you’d hooked up with Xigbar- and, honestly, he hadn’t been too interested in making sure you got off.

“...I’ll do it,” you admitted, looking anywhere but at either of them. The smile that graced Xemnas’s face was downright evil. He stood from his chair finally, making a grand show of walking to where Saix was standing, Saix’s grin matching Xemnas’s own.

“What a good plaything.” Shivers ran down your body as you clenched your thighs closer together. Something about Xemnas...made you nearly feral. “I want this to be a lesson you’ll remember. Do you know how I intend to do that?”

“No, sir,” you answered, your throat going dry. Xemnas tilted his  head up, silver locks falling on either side of his eyes as he placed a gloved hand on Saix’s shoulder, guiding his palm directly behind the blade, his fingers tapping the leather of his cloak.

“You see, our dear Diviner will be helping me.” Within one moment, an ethereal blade was pulsing directly through Saix’s shoulder, the guttural scream coming from his throat reverberating through the entire room. Your eyes flew open and your hand clamped over your mouth as you stepped back, nearly tripping over your own boots.

“Superior!” You gasped, watching Saix fall and clutch his shoulder in pain, his calls still filling the area as Xemnas retracted his blade and returned himself to his seat. “Why? Why would you do that?”

“Do you wish to be next?” Xemnas returned, raising one eyebrow and leaning forward in his seat, clearly taking sick pleasure from watching you panic. You shook your head, silenced by his promise. Instead, you rushed to Saix’s side, falling to your knees in front of him as he gripped his fists against the floor and panted.

“Are you alright?” you asked, worried for him. The hole in his cloak burned and you could see the angry, puckered skin underneath. The issue with the blades is that it instantly cauterized any wound. Unable to cure something already healed, the pain remained. You knew it well. “Saix, look at me.” You placed your hand under his chin and pushed his head up, backing up immediately when you saw nothing but gold glowing from his eyes. His pupils had disappeared completely, as had the whites. You skidded away, falling over backwards.

“He’s taken to his berserker form,” Xemnas confirmed. You’d never had the pleasure of seeing Saix in his legendary berserk mode, only heard stories about how he was ruthless and the stamina he had to tear into his target was...impossible.

“This? This is what you want?” you spat at Xemnas, eyes shooting between him and the feral Saix in front of you, who was slowly regaining his ability to stand. “Fine. _Fine._ That’s what you’ll get, then.” With a brazen boldness, you reached forward and unzipped your cloak, tossing it to the side as you shook your boots off next. Saiz, finally upright again, seemed to almost vibrate as his lips pulled back into a snarl, his canines almost grown to a sharper point. You cringed internally, but continued undressing, your shirt coming off next, followed by your pants.

Once you were down to your underwear, you stomped over to Saix, all but ripping the zipper down and shoving the leather to the ground. He had only a thin undershirt left on his torso and the angry puckered mark was very visible. You held your breath, realizing how many scars littered his upper body. At least you weren’t the only one getting punished, you decided, choosing to ignore the scars coating your own body.

Saix finally looked down at you as you went to pull his shirt off and gripped onto your wrist tightly, causing you to wince. “Let me-” you were cut off with a growl as Saix released your wrist in favor of your shoulder, pushing you down onto your knees and surely bruising the fragile skin there. “Son of a bitch wha-”  
“Suck,” he commanded, unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock from his briefs. You swallowed thickly at the sight of it. Oh...you were...in for it. It wasn’t exactly larger than Xemnas’s...but the _girth_ of it was...astounding. A hand knotted in your hair, tugging your head up as you winced. He didn’t care as he pulled your mouth till it was touching the tip of his cock. “Now.” Your lips parted, flicking your tongue over the tender skin there to appease him. You thought he’d release you then, but instead he only urged you closer to it. You furrowed your brows, opening your lips to accept the entire tip into your mouth. Your tongue swirled around it inside your mouth as your cheeks hollowed out. You swallowed around him, noting the taste wasn’t unpleasant. Not as unpleasant as...others you’d tasted recently, at least.

Once you’d gotten a good feel for his girth, you began to bob your head slowly, leaning back as far as Saix’s grip would allow. You braced yourself with one hand on either of his thighs, gripping against the fabric of his pants that he hadn’t removed yet, your chin scraping along the zipper. You took a moment to look up at Saix and immediately regretted it. What about seeing this feral asshole made you damp between the legs? His golden eyes glowed as he smirked down at you. “You can do better,” he spoke, pushing your head down further. Your eyes widened and then slid shut as he pushed himself completely inside of your mouth, bottoming out with his tip down your throat. You couldn’t breathe and he held himself there until you started slapping his thighs, finally pulling back as you gagged and coughed, pushing your head to the side so he would leave your mouth completely, a line of spit keeping you connected as you spluttered.

“You fucking...ashole,” you spat.

“Quiet, toy,” Saix commanded, pulling your head back onto his shaft and beginning to thrust into your mouth. You weren’t expecting the move and quickly tried to adjust as his hands gripped you on either side of the head and his hips bucked towards you roughly, promising you a sore jaw in no time at all. The sounds of you gagging and spluttering filled the room as he continued his pace. You looked to Xemnas to make sure he was seeing this shit, seeing how _his_ toy was being used, and were surprised to see his cock in his hand being slowly stroked. He smiled at you, his head resting on his free fist. Oh, you were screwed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Saix pulled you back by the hair, freeing you from his cock completely. You took the chance to gasp in breath, wiping the saliva and precum from your chin and chest. “I’ll fucking kill you,” you promised, glaring daggers up at him. Saix merely laughed, yanking you into a standing position by the ponytail.

“You couldn’t even properly prepare yourself for me?”

“What do y-” You were cut off by your own squeal as his gloved hands reached to your chest, ripping your bra directly between the cups, exposing the cups. “That was expensive!” you complained, unsure whether to be pissed or completely turned on by the raw strength.

“Do tell me what you did next with our Shooter, although I promise you I already know.”

“If you already know then why would I have to say it?” You shot back, not willing to humiliate yourself like that.

“Because I said so,” Xemnas chimed in. You whirled around, completely haven forgotten he was even there. “What did our second do to you next, (y/n)? I want to know.” His hand stilled around the base of his cock. You looked at his erection, swallowing thickly. Somehow it was easier to tell him than it would be Saix.

“He fingered me.”

“And was it good?”

“...Yes, Superior. He’s quite talented with his fingers.”

“...Saix.” His tone was sharper, you noticed before being pushed back onto Xemnas’s desk, making a noise of surprise. The Diviner took no time to wait before he gave your panties the same treatment he’d given your bra, completely ripping one side open and pushing the remainder of fabric to the side before discarding his gloves finally. Your back arched as the first skin to skin contact you’d felt all day was placed directly against your slit, Saix’s smooth fingers tracing up and down the path.

“Were you this wet for him?” the blue haired man asked haughtily, a chuckle in his voice.

“Shut up!” you spat, embarrassed at how much you were enjoying this. Saix’s fingers slowed just before reaching your clit and you groaned in protest, bucking your hips up into his touch. “No! I fucking wasn’t! Please, please, touch me,” you whimpered, writhing underneath him.

“Please her,” Xemnas purred, resuming his work on himself. You turned your head to look at him, directly next to you now. It was while you made eye contact with him that you moaned as Saix began to finger your clit expertly, quick circles rubbing against the bundle of nerves.

“F-fuck,” you moaned, reaching up to pinch one of your own nipples. Xemnas smirked and you reached over, quickly replacing his hand with your own. You pumped Xemnas’s shaft quickly as Saix plunged two fingers into you, setting a quick pace right off the bat as you practically came right then and there. If that weren’t enough, he began to curl his fingers upwards, hitting your g-spot expertly. You weren’t seeing straight at this point, your back arching up and your hand removing from your nipple to rub your clit while he worked you, your hand jerkily continuing to work Xemnas over. “Holy fuck, Saix, fuck, I’m cu-” You whined loudly, writhing around as Saix’s fingers were removed, his wrist pulling your own hand away from your body and pinning it down next to you.

“I’ll fucking end your shit you miserable flea infested fucking mongrel,” you growled, angered beyond belief from being so close to release and denied it. Your hand on Xemnas released as you moved to grab Saix’s hair, pulling it ridiculously hard. Saix all but howled under your touch, yanking you up into a standing position so your face was in his.

“You’ll never refer to me as a canine again, is that understood, _fifteen?_ ” He spat down at you, saliva landing on your face as he reminded you of your place. Before you could react he spun you around, bending you over the desk and giving your ass a firm slap. You squeaked, replacing it with a moan as he entered you, bottoming himself out completely immediately. You winced, adjusting yourself to his width. Before you could get the chance, he began to pound himself inside of you, grabbing your thigh and yanking it up onto the desk so he could have better leverage.

“S-slow d-do-” you were begging.

“No,” he growled. You whined, your head falling over the edge of the desk and hanging as pleasure and pain coursed through your body. Xemnas was right, this was definitely a lesson you would be remembering for a very long time. Every thrust inside of you pulsed through your form, your nipples brushing against the wood of the desk with each jarring movement adding to the pleasure.

You felt a hand underneath your chin, pulling your head to look up, and noticed Xemnas had stood up, himself. You were staring at his bare form, his chest chiseled and blemish free. He never did any of the dirty work himself. “You look so pretty when you’re completely disheveled like this, (y/n). Your mouth works much better for this than back talking to your superiors. It would be a shame if we let this moment go to waste, don’t you think?” Without asking what he meant, you opened your mouth, letting your tongue loll out. You knew what he wanted and it was honestly right up your alley right now.

“What a good doll.” He pet your cheek for a moment before introducing his cock into your throat. It was such a different feeling from Saix. Everything the berserker did seemed rushed, desperate, ready to get himself off. Xemnas was smooth, relaxed, eager to get off- sure, but nowhere near desperate. You sucked his tip, trying your best to gain leverage to bob your head as you were pounded from behind, moaning around his cock and whining, tears coming to your eyes from the pleasure. “Are you enjoying my pet?” Xemnas asked Saix, pushing hair from his eyes.

“I’ve been in worse situations,” Saix laughed, his pace getting jerky as he neared his release. You whined, feeling your stomach tighten yourself. You looked up to your Superior desperately, trying your best to get him off with just your mouth, your head twisting and turning along his shaft. You knew how to make him come undone quicker, your experience with him coming to play. Xemnas’s hand pulls your hair into a ponytail, gently guiding you along as his hips buck into your face.

Saix leaned over you, feeling the weight of his body completely on yours. “How does it feel to be used like this? To be reduced to mere holes for your superiors? Pathetic…” he goaded, chuckling in your ear before nibbling on your lobe. It was like his words led you to your orgasm as you moaned around Xemnas loudly, coming completely undone as your orgasm coursed through your body. Your fists clenched and toes curled as Saix’s pace refused to stop, Xemnas giving you a break from your position with him.

Your back arched up, your eyes shut tight and mouth falling open as you moaned “Superior…”. Both men looked at each other, having an internal debate over who you were referring to. Once the white glow faded, you collapsed back down again, Saix straightening back up and smacking your ass again, making you whine as he used you to get closer to his release. Xemnas replaced himself inside your mouth and you sucked lazily, reaching over to pump his base while you paid attention to the tip.

Finally you heard Saix growl, gripping your hips tightly enough to have his nails pierce your skin. You whined, feeling him bottom out in you and immediately pull out, replaced by a heat dripping along your back. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, really giving it your all with Xemnas now. You looked up, making eye contact with him while you worked him over. Something in his expression broke, knowing he was going to be the last one you touched, and he pushed his hips against your face, grunting as he came inside your throat. Your eyes closed, taking his release and swallowing it down.

The flavor was familiar, and as he pulled himself from your throat, you found yourself lazily licking your lips, collapsing against the desk completely. “What a sight...my plaything, completely exhausted.” You lifted your head up, smiling at your Superior. You looked behind you, seeing Saix with his head in his hands, his eyes once again with pupils, the glow gone. You’d literally fucked the rabies out of him.

“You okay?” you mumbled at the blue haired man, pushing your hair from your face.

“I...yes, I’m quite fine,” he panted, finally coming back to himself. “My...apologies…”

“‘S’okay,” you promised. Your entire body ached in a very pleasant way. “But you’re giving me the day off tomorrow, capeesh?” You returned your look to Xemnas, smiling softly.

“What have we learned from this experience?” he questioned, petting your hair.

“I’m a doll for your use only,” you repeated. “...and maybe the dog, sometimes.” Xemnas chuckled- a rare occurrence. He grabbed your cloak from the ground and draped it over you before picking you up  in both arms, looking to Saix.

“Instruct the dusks to clean up in here once you ready yourself. She’ll be with me tonight, I expect no further interruptions,” Xemnas instructed, his ‘boss’ voice back on. You laid your head against Xemnas’s bare chest. At least no one came to this floor without permission, you thought to yourself.

“Sir,” Saix spoke in understanding, nodding as he pushed the hairs atop his head back into place. You waved goodbye to your..coworker? If you could call him that, as Xemnas walked you from the room. That was certainly a punishment you wouldn’t mind receiving again.

**Author's Note:**

> Shouts out to the SEWER GANG  
> we deserve more saix/xemnas/reader threesomes


End file.
